American Top 40 with Casey Kasem: August 20, 1983
American Top 40 with Casey Kasem: August 20, 1983 is a syndicated radio show multi-vinyl album box set featuring Duran Duran, released in the USA by ABC Watermark during 1983. About the album The album was used for licence broadcast on August 20, 1983, by a syndicated independent radio program created by Casey Kasem, Don Bustany, Tom Rounds and Ron Jacobs. As its title implies, American Top 40 counts down the forty most popular songs in the USA, from no.40 to no.1. The show used Billboard charts in its early years, then switched to those from Radio and Records upon its late 1990s return. The compilation includes Duran Duran's "Is There Something I Should Know?", a single which peaked at no.4 on the US Billboard Hot 100. The show was aired during a period when Duran Duran were in Montserrat, working on tracks for Seven and the Ragged Tiger. The Police are at no.1, a band featuring Sting who later performed on Arcadia's So Red the Rose album in 1985. Rita Coolidge's "All Time High" is a James Bond theme song, released two years before Duran Duran's "A View to a Kill". Track listing LW#2: "Sweet Dreams" - Eurythmics LW#1: "Every Breath You Take" - The Police 40. "Kiss The Bride" - Elton John 39. "Our House" - Madness 38. "Don't You Get So Mad" - Jeffrey Osbourne 37. "All Time High" - Rita Coolidge 36. "Far From Over" - Frank Stallone 35. "Fake Friends" - Joan Jett & The Blackhearts 34. "Sexy And Seventeen" - Stray Cats 33. "The Border" - America 32. "Making Love Out of Nothing At All" - Air Supply 31. "Shalimar" - Dead Giveaway 30. "Total Eclipse of the Heart" - Bonnie Tyler 29. "Promises Promises" - Naked Eyes 28. "How Am I Supposed To Live Without You" - Laura Branigan 27. "1999" - Prince 26. "Human Touch" - Rick Springfield 25. "Saved By Zero" - The Fixx LDD: "Cecelia" - Simon & Garfunkel 24. "After The Fall" - Journey 23. "Don't Cry" - Asia 22. "Tell Her About It" - Billy Joel 21. "Rock of Ages" - Def Leppard 20. "Electric Avenue" - Eddie Grant 19. "Rock 'N' Roll Is King" - E.L.O. 18. "The Safety Dance" - Men Without Hats EXTRA: "I'm Gonna Make You Love Me" - The Supremes & The Temptations 17. "Lawyers In Love" - Jackson Browne 16. "Never Gonna Let You Go" - Sergio Mendes 15. "Human Nature" - Michael Jackson 14. "Take Me To Heart" - Quarterflash 13. "Flashdance...What A Feeling" - Irene Cara 12. "China Girl" - David Bowie 11. "Hot Girls In Love" - Loverboy 10. "I'll Tumble 4 Ya" - Culture Club 09. "Puttin' On The Ritz" - Taco 08. "Fascination" - The Human League LDD: "Thank You For Being A Friend" - Andrew Gold 07. "Is There Something I Should Know?" - Duran Duran 06. "It's A Mistake" - Men At Work 05. "Stand Back" - Stevie Nicks 04. "Maniac" - Michael Sembello 03. "She Works Hard For The Money" - Donna Summer 02. "Sweet Dreams" - The Eurythmics 01. "Every Breath You Take" - The Police Category:Radio Show Albums Category:ABC Watermark